The Flash: Flash of Thunder
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Expanded the trilogy into more stories) (Iris/Barry) With a new Meta-human in town and Iris not sleeping, its a tough day for everyone's favourite speedster.


Flash of Thunder

(Once again I would like to thank you all for the reviews on my previous Flash fics, you've made me decide to expand the original Trilogy into more stories… I hope you will continue to enjoy more Flash fics in the future that will feature the 1st meeting between Flash and other Heroes and Villains… please enjoy)

Barry and Iris had moved into an apartment together after a few months, much to Joe's disappointment to see his kids leaving the house but also to his chagrin knowing he had the place to himself, Iris had not been herself since the incident with Ra's Al Ghul, the visions of Barry dead in her arms were burned in her brain, every night she whimpered and cried in her sleep when Barry was not there with her.

Barry was growing worried about her, she had not slept in days and it was beginning to show on her, she was deeply troubled by the events that transpired in Star Labs that day.

Looking to Caitlin "Caitlin can we hold off on the treadmill for second, I need to talk to Iris" Caitlin looked to him and nodded, she too had seen Iris and was beginning to get worried about her friend, she had been having nightmares too, the image of Barry's dead body looking at her with dead grey eyes made her shiver.

Iris was sat on the seat shivering as she stared at that point until Barry's voice startled her "Iris" he said and she looked to him with a tearful smile.

"Barry" she replied and he kneeled down next to her

"Are you ok?" he asked caressing her cheek and brushing her hair back.

"It won't go away" she whispered causing Barry to look confused until she pointed to the spot "The blood… It's still there" Barry looked to the spot of the scrubbed floor, it was shiny but he knew that she was still seeing his blood in that spot.

"Come on, let's go home" he lifted her into his arms and sped them away but not before nodding to Caitlin and Cisco.

Joe came home and found Iris asleep on the couch with Barry watching her sleep.

"Is she ok?" he asked concerned.

"She is suffering Joe, I don't know what to do" Barry felt helpless.

Joe sighed nodding his head "We're all suffering the events from Ra's Al Ghul's visit" he looked to his daughter "Iris suffered it the most, I have never seen her so broken"

Barry nodded his head knowing that everyone was still processing his death, he too had to deal with events, Oliver Queen's training was paying off he was slowly building into a new hero but seeing Iris like this was killing him.

Barry's phone buzzed and he sighed picking it up.

"Hello" he said down the phone quietly.

"Barry" Caitlin's voice sounded down the other end "Meta-Human attack in the city"

Joe looked to Barry "Go on… I'll watch her till you get back"

Barry nodded before kissing Iris's head gently before heading out the door.

Central City:

The Meta-Human walked along the street a slowly, his hand crackling with power as thunder roared above him, the innocent people screaming as they ran for cover, raising his hand high to the sky, lightning began to strike his hand creating a ball of lightning before throwing it at the police blockade.

Barry stopped to take in the scene before him, lightning struck the Meta-human again and he blasted another wave of lightning at a police officer, reacting as soon as he saw it he sped to the target and carried the officer out of the way of the blast.

Placing the officer behind safe cover he sped back to the scene "Guys we got another Meta-human like Mardon" he said into his communicator.

"You mean he can control the weather?" Caitlin asked.

"More like thunder and lightning" Barry dived out of an incoming blast from the Meta-human.

"Stay still speedy" he growled and Barry evaded another blast.

"Not on your Life Sparky" Barry retorted and Cisco got excited "We got a Thor on our hands"

"This guys no god of thunder Cisco" Barry said determined to take this Meta down before he did some serious damage.

The Meta's body began shifting into lightning form "Follow this" he bolted away at incredible speed, Barry gave chase to his opponent, the ball of lightning twisted and turned around corners while Barry stay on his tail as close as he can, The ball latched itself onto the side of a building, eyes burning onto the Flash before running up, Barry looked to the opposite building and sighed "I really hope this works" he muttered before running up the opposite building, Both Barry and the Meta-human ran as fast they could before reaching the end and they jumped at each over, Barry brought his fist back and thrust it forward smashing straight into the Meta's face causing an explosion of lightning.

Barry landed on the opposite building where his opponent once was and ran back down until he safely reached the bottom.

Cisco was excited "Loop a Loop Baby woo!"

Barry smirked to himself until he noticed the body disappear into nothing but a blue glass ball "What the hell?" he whispered to himself before picking it up.

"Cisco… I am brining something in for you to analyse for me" Barry announced.

Barry sped back to Star Labs.

Star Labs:

Barry entered and was met by a high five from Cisco "Nice loop dude" Barry and Caitlin rolled their eyes before Barry handed them the blue ball.

"Whoa, awesome" Cisco took the ball carefully.

"You both know what it is?" Barry asked and Cisco and Caitlin shook their head "No"

"Where did you find that Mr Allen" Doctor Wells asked.

"Believe it or not, that was the Meta-Human" Everyone looked to him confused before he shrugged "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy… the Meta-human turned into that"

Doctor Wells took the glass ball from Cisco's hands and smiled "Well, Well… it seems somebody has been messing with Hard light holograms"

"Hard light what?" Barry looked confused.

"Hard light Holograms makes things appear, say one Flash becomes two, you can touch it and it can hurt you if not used correctly" Doctor Wells handed it back to Cisco.

"Where did it come from?" Barry thought out loud to himself.

"Before the particle accelerator blew up, a military R&amp;D company in Metropolis had a shipment stolen by a former employee who was fired for industrial espionage" Doctor Wells turned to the screen "Mario Lucas was exposed by investigative reporters named Lois Lane and Clark Kent"

Barry looked deep in thought and Caitlin noticed "What's wrong Barry?" she asked leaning back in her seat.

"Why send a Hard light Hologram to attack the police, what's the point?" he wracked his brains until it hit him "Caitlin… see if any Banks or armoured cars were hit during the attack close by" he turned to Wells "The holograms control unit need to be in close proximity for it to work correct"

Doctor Wells smiled and nodded "Indeed Mr Allen"

Caitlin searched the database and looked to Barry "I've found one, an armoured car was hit during the attack"

Barry was gone in a Flash, speeding through the streets until he came to a stop at the crime scene, Joe and Eddie were talking when he arrived, he changed into his civilian clothing and went to work.

Joe went over to him and smiled "Is this connected to the Meta-human incident just now?"

"It wasn't a Meta-human" Barry said looking at the crime scene carefully as he continued to whisper "It was made to look like one… hard light hologram"

"Hard light what?" Joe raised an eyebrow confused and Barry shrugged "Some stolen Military prototypes from Metropolis by an Ex-employee" Barry looked to the armoured car then back to Joe "Is Iris ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, she went back to the apartment, she wanted some time alone" Joe looked to Barry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "She'll be ok" he said before heading away to speak to Eddie and the officers.

Jitters:

Iris was sitting in Jitters twitching her fingers when Caitlin walked to the table "Hey Iris"

"Hey Caitlin… sorry to interrupt but I need somebody to talk too" she said nervously.

Caitlin could tell Iris had not been sleeping a wink since Ra's Al Ghul, she had trouble sleeping too because of it "Is everything ok?" Caitlin asked.

"I've…" Iris stopped and looked down "I've not been sleeping, I keep seeing it over and over in my head" she let out a shaky breath "Barry dying in my arms, the blood on the floor"

Caitlin nodded her head in understanding "you know when I lost Ronny… I had nightmares too, his face, his eyes" Caitlin started "I've been having nightmares about Barry too, I don't think this is something you get over to quickly, but talking about it helps" Iris smiled to her friend and nodded "Thank you Caitlin"

Caitlin nodded her head "You going to come back to Star Labs" she asked and Iris shrugged "Eventually, but in the meantime I'm going home" She said and got her things together before leaving, Caitlin went back to Star Labs hoping she helped in some way.

Star Labs:

"I've found him!" Cisco announced gleefully.

Barry had returned moments before Caitlin did after inspecting the crime scene "Where is he?" he asked and Cisco pointed to the screen "He's in an old warehouse by the docks"

"I'm on my way" Barry super sped into his suit and was out the door.

Warehouse:

Barry arrived at the warehouse and scanned the area before proceeding.

"Barry… we are getting un measurable amounts of electronic disturbance in and all around the Warehouse" Cisco warned but Barry already knew why… in the centre of the room lay a bloodied man with glass shards in his body, he recognised him as the Hologram.

"What the hell?" Barry muttered when a dark chuckle came from the shadows behind him "Amazing, isn't it?" he said, Barry looked to the unconscious man on the ground then back to the same conscious man before him… "How?" he wondered.

"When the Star Labs particle… whatever exploded, I was working on the Holograms, the glass shards in my body are those same holograms I was holding when they exploded" he blasted a fire ball at Barry who sped out the way.

"Guys we got a problem" Barry announced.

Cisco looked to the others "What is it?"

"He is not controlling the holograms, he is the holograms" Barry ducked behind cover.

"What are you talking about Barry?" Caitlin asked confused.

"He's possessing them, his soul his leaving his body and possessing the holograms" Barry looked around the corner as the hologram Meta-human walked around.

"That is Awesome" Cisco replied rubbing his hands together.

"Barry… listen to me, you have to find a way of overloading the circuitry of the Hologram, Overloading it will send a shock to the actual brain causing a stimulated response in his brain functions" Doctor Wells said as he spoke into the Microphone.

"Overload… got it" he super sped around looking for the right thing to help and soon he found the right thing, a Generator that looked to be still operable considering the amount of dust and webbing on it, taking the lever tight he pulled it down causing it to whirl to life, the lights flickered on and sparks began to crackle from one of the loose cables in the junction box.

The hologram blasted another fire bolt towards him and Barry dived to the side before supper speeding into the Hologram, sparks ignited from the centre as the Barry was frown back from the force of it, screaming echoed around the wall before the Holo-orbs exploded around him.

The screaming fell in silence and the holo-orbs had overloaded from the electricity.

Barry had taken the unconscious body of the Meta-human before returning to Star Labs.

"Nice work Barry" Caitlin said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Caitlin… you ok?" he asked knowing something was on her mind.

"It's Iris" she replied.

"Is she ok?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine… but you need to talk to her, she needs to know you're ok" She replied and Barry nodded in agreement before going back to his and Iris's apartment.

The Apartment:

Barry came home and saw Iris sitting at her computer, the thunder and rain dropped slowly against the window.

"Iris" he called and she turned to him with a smile.

"Hey Barry" she replied.

"Can we talk?" he asked and Iris looked to him concerned.

"Sure" she got up and joined him on the couch, running a hand through her hair softly.

"Iris… I'm worried, you've not been sleeping lately… and when you are, you're having nightmares" Barry took her hand in his.

"All I see is you dying Barry… Or dead in my arms" she whispered resting her fore head against his.

Barry took her one hand and placed it onto his chest, a soft smile on his face as he watched "Feel that?" he asked and she smiled nodding her head "That is my heartbeat… and it beats only for you" her eyes watered as he talked "As long as your with me, my heart will always beat" he pulled her into a kiss and she kissed back with a beaming smile before falling into a deep sleep. Barry laughed to himself "Only Iris could fall asleep from kissing" he said to himself before picking her up into his arms and carrying her to bed.

Epilogue:

Barry Woke the next night to the sound of moaning and whimpering "Baaarrryyyyy" in her sleep, Barry looked to her and shook her away, her eyes opened quickly and she looked to Barry pouting "Why'd you wake me up" she said.

Barry looked confused "You were whimpering in your sleep, I thought you were having a nightmare again" he replied and Iris blushed "Barry… it wasn't a nightmare"

"Then what was… ohhhhh" he drawled out causing him to turn as red as his suit causing her to giggle before he coughed "Well you can go back off to sleep now" he said trying to save whatever dignity he could, Iris gave an incredulous look "I doubt I'd have that dream again… thank you Barry" she poked his side and laughed before they both held each over tight as they fell into a deep sleep.

(Please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


End file.
